The present invention relates to a collapsible sign to provide warning messages and traffic control directions to motorists.
Collapsible signs have been used in the past to display messages, such as warning messages and traffic control directions to motorists during road construction. Leach U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,091 discloses a sign that includes a cross brace assembly having two arms pivotally connected together for pivoting between storage and display positions. Each arm has a fastener stop adjacent its ends. A flexible sign sheet has opposing message-bearing and attachment faces with four fasteners secured to the attachment face so each can slidably receive an arm end and engage its respective fastener stop when the cross brace assembly is put in the display position. Thus, during both assembly and disassembly, the arms are disadvantageously subject to the abrasive wear and stress from pivoting and flexing. The fasteners and fastener stops are difficult to engage and disengage with one another and the sign has only one message bearing side.
Thus, a need exists for an easily assemblable sign for temporary sign installations associated with road construction and traffic control.